Saints and Sinners
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Elena is not like most teenage girls in mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and bf doesnt love her, she always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her match Damon?(DE) chapters well be posted on mon/wed/fri!
1. Chapter 1

Saints and Sinners

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

Summery:

Elena is not like most teenage girls is mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and her boyfriend the golden boy matt was always busy with his friends and putting her last. Elena always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her dark prince Damon. (Delena)

X

Saints and Sinners

Chapter one

Elena sat at the bar waiting for her mother to come, she didn't look like the young girl, you see walking around mystic falls. Elena was queen of her school and knew everything about everybody. People were scared of her and she could smell it. "You took your time" Elena told the lady who stood beside her, she had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as, she sat next to the golden girl. "Elena I'm sorry. I had lots of paper work to do" her mother started to tell her. Elena knew the story already, maybe she knew it to well as it was told to her all the time. "Its fine mother, I just wanted to tell you that daddy is getting re-married" Elena said as, she picked up her wine glass, and slowly put it to her lips.

She watched as her mothers face changed in to worry of who this woman is and if she could be even prettier than her, Elena knew her mother very well and she enjoyed watching her mum burn in her worries. "Elena who is this woman, she could just be using your father" her mum said as, she took Elena's glass and put it to her lips, making the golden girl roll her gold eyes. "Why should you care? Father left 3 years ago for woman half your age, yet you still care for if he is been used." Elena said as, a smirk started to come across her face, Elena liked to bring back the times her father was cold towards her mother.

"This woman could take all your money Elena. You're my daughter, my only daughter. I wouldn't want to see you hurt" she said to her daughter as, Elena took back her glass and started to drink the last bite of wine leaving her lipstick on the glass. "Daddy loves her and well she's started to rub off on me, she's like my second mum" Elena said trying to hide, the laugh that she so badly wanted to do. Her fathers new lover was nothing to Elena, she was only 20 years old and knew this woman wouldn't even last 3 days married to her father, but it was something about watching her mum face drop apart like glass when thinking about the woman half age made, Elena feel warm inside.

Jeremy walked over to the girls sitting at the bar, as he started to notice the evil smirk of his little sister, he knew she was up to no good, but when he saw the face of his mother he couldn't help but, think his sister was angel. Their mum was evil and cold and Elena was given her the cold words that she needed, when Elena was 13 years old her mother told her she was to fat and needed to stop eating, so she did. Elena become unhealthy and had to go to hospital, who was the good for little miss golden child? Well it wasn't they told their friends and family that she was food poised. Now look at daddy's little prince, she's covered in the right place, her long and beautiful curly, nice shaped lips, golden eyes and long legs like a model. Elena was everything her mother wanted her to be, but it came with a price.

When Elena came the girl her mum wanted her to be, she became vain, rude, heartless and cold. The golden girl was looking for danger and Jeremy had to watch his sister become a monster. 3 years now and Jeremy watched his sister acting older than her age, drinking at bar with her mother acting like she wasn't 16, like she wasn't still in school. "Oh Elena don't you look so grown" Jeremy said as, he walked over to his sister and gave her hug. "Oh Jeremy. I missed you" Elena said as, she gave her brother a kiss on the check. He was the only person she was nice to because he knew her better than anybody; he was her big brother that all the girls at her school wanted to date. "who old are you now 14 years old or 15? You look so grown" Jeremy said again trying to point out that she was too young and maybe they should leave the bar.

"I'm 16 Jeremy, she knows my age. Maybe you would stop playing little mind games and start to know more about people in this family, if you would stop running away from us" Elena told her brother as, she purred the bottle of wine in to her glass. "I didn't run, I need to make something of myself." Jeremy said as he took Elena's wine glass and put it to his lips, slowly drinking her nice glass of cold white wine. "Have you both forgotten a 20 year old woman, that's taken your family shares away" their mum said as, she got out of her chair. "Mum she wouldn't take are money, Elena would eat her for dinner, if you haven't stopped her from eating again" Jeremy said coldly as, she walked out of the club leaving Jeremy and Elena alone.

For a couple of minutes their was no words just, the sound of Jeremy drinking her wine away, leaving her with nothing. "So you have you girlfriend yet? Or you still a little virgin?" Elena said as, she tried to get the glass out of his hands, but moved away. "we both know you haven't had sex yet, your waiting for golden boy matt. To become a little dangers maybe not be so golden boy" Jeremy said as, he gave the glass, she gave him a quick smile as, took the glass from his hands. "His never going to change, but I could always find somebody knew" Elena said before she started to have a drink of her wine. "You been with him for years, you're not leaving him. Your going marry him and have kids like mum and dad have been planning before you can talk" Jeremy said as, he started to laugh.

The club started to get louder and much more packed, but Elena was leaving tell all her wine was finished and Jeremy had over plans for night. "Oh my friends here" Jeremy said as he started to wave his hands. "You have friends?" Elena joked as; she started to pure her wine into her glass again. "Elena meets Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Elijah and Damon. Their friends from LA. They came to Mystic falls with their families and Damon and Stefan's father are working with dads new company" Jeremy told his sister, who seemed to have no care in the word for the guys around her.

"Well guys that's my annoying little sister, who shouldn't be drinking because she under age" Jeremy said as, he took the wine glass out of her hands once again. Elena turned around and gave the boys a quick smile and said hello ever so sweetly. Showing her golden girl ways, as she noticed the perfect blue eyes that shined in the club.

**x**

**Thanks for reading**

**If you would like another chapter pl fav, follow or review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saints and Sinners**

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

**Summery:**

Elena is not like most teenage girls is mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and her boyfriend the golden boy matt was always busy with his friends and putting her last. Elena always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her dark prince Damon. (Delena)

X

Saints and Sinners

Chapter 2

Elena slowly walked down the stairs to find her father and his new lover, have breakfast at the dinner table, as her mother sat in the living room with Jeremy and his new friend and a older man, beside them. "Elena your finely up" her mother said as, she sent her a quick smile, Elena looked around the room at everybody dressed and then looked down herself who had a long black nightie on and a grey lace dressing gown. She slowly walked over to the living room, where her brother sat and she looked slowly back down at her mother. "Elena meet Edward, Stefan and Damon's father and also mother's knew lover" Jeremy explained to his sister what, only made her more confused.

"Elena say something" her mother said as, she took her little hand. "I'm so happy for you mother and Edward its very nice to meet you" Elena said softly as, she took her hand out to shake his, as their hands touched she cold feel the coldness of him and she knew from then she didn't like her mother's lover. "Elena. I would like for you to move in with me and Ed next week" her mother said, hoping to find some joy in Elena's face but she found nothing, Elena was lost and couldn't find her way back.

"Jeremy" she mumbled as, she turned to face her brother. "I'm leaving with them, I don't think I can take father and his new lover anymore" Jeremy said as, he saw a smile came across her lips, why would Jeremy be so quick to find himself moving in with their cold mother? He had a plan and Elena wanted in. "sure mother, as long as I get the biggest room" Elena joked as, she started smirk at her brother, who matched her.

"so did Elena agree with you?" her father asked as, he walked over to the people sitting in his living room. "yes. Elena did, but she wont move in so fast, Jeremy is moving in tomorrow." Her mother said as, she picked up her wine glass and started to drink, Elena was looking at her mother like she was half crazy, how cold she be drinking wine at 9:00 am without a care in the world. "I cold stay if you want me to daddy?" Elena said as, she looked into her fathers eyes, who had just lost everything he ever had.

Elena couldn't feel for her father, because she would follow her big brown all around the world if he asked her, Elena loves her father but she loved Jeremy much more.

_Could this be the end of daddy's little princes?_

**- 1 week later –**

Elena had all the boys in her new household carrying all her things to her, new room as Elena stood beside her friends Caroline and Katherine and also her mother, watching the guys complain, but Elena felt power and that was something Elena loved. "your room is finished" Stefan said as, dropped on to the set beside him, Edward walked over to her mother given her a kiss, what made Elena want to be sick, she couldn't help but think that he couldn't see he grey hair on her, Elena believed that old people shouldn't kiss in public.

As the golden girl ran to her new room with her friends, think she could lay on her new bed, she noticed a young man resting on her bed ever so sweetly. "Damon you have your own room, get out" Elena told the boy on her bed as, her friends jumped on the bed beside him, they didn't care mostly because they though he was hot and they liked the fact that they could be so close to him. "Damon!" she shouted as, walked over to her bed, trying to pull him off her new bed covers, but she was too weak. Damon just laid their laughing at his new sister.

Daddy's little prince tried again to pull him off the bed, to find herself on the floor. "Damon your so evil, you wouldn't like it if. I was in your room" she told him, as she started to walk over to his room, as she did she found herself agencies a wall, Damon's hand was on her waist and they was so close that Elena cold test him. "I'm gone" he said his lips was so close to hers, yet she didn't move her head and she didn't want to move.

Nobody was talking, just looking at each other, waiting for somebody to move first, yet nobody did. Elena couldn't help but think about all the things she wanted to do like kiss Damon Salvatore even doe, she knew she couldn't. She had matt the golden boy, they was the perfect couple, yet here she was thinking of only one person. "Elena Katherine's touching your make-up!" Caroline shouted from her room, making Damon slowly move his hands away from Elena.

In that moment Elena couldn't help, but hate her friends. "Katherine stop touching my things!" Elena shouted as, she ran into her room leaving Damon standing on his own. "I don't understand, how you don't find your new brother hot" Katherine said as, she dropped Elena's lipstick onto the bed. "Yeah like all the girls at are you school, find him hot" Caroline explain as, Elena started to laugh. "Well his not that hot and I have boyfriend. I think you know him his name is called Matt" Elena explained as, she picked up her lipstick from the bed.

**X**

It was Turing 7:30pm and Élans friends was gone. Elena's mum and new lover was already sitting at the dinner table; Stefan slowly came into the kitchen with a box in his hand that he gave to his father as, he sat beside them. Elena and matt was holding hands under the dinner table, as Damon walked into the room late.

He eyes was bright red and everybody could smell the drink's he had on him, but nobody said a word. As dinner was serviced the laughs began, Damon was rolling his eyes at the young happy couple in front of him, and as he turned to his right he wanted to be sick when he watched his father kissing a woman who wasn't his mother, he knew their would be a time when his father would move on, but not now when they just put their mother in the dirt, not when she left them just a year ago.

Damon watched as his father came of his set and went on one knee, he closed his eyes tightly hoping that this had to be a dream, he only just meet the woman, wasn't they already moving to fast by moving in together and making their children act as if they where one big happy family Damon though, as he watched Elena's mother eyes open wide. "I know we have been dating for a couple of mothers and we are already moved in together, but I really would love for you to become my wife. Well you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box that Stefan gave him a couple of minutes ago.

"No way" Damon mumbled as. He picked up the wine glass in front of him, Elena rolled her golden eyes at the boy in front of her as, it was her wine that he was drinking and she felt like she needed it more, she couldn't help but think her mum was acting like a teenager falling in love to quickly and it was just going to be her in the fair. "Damon" Stefan said as, he watched his brother drinking the last bit of wine and then slowly drooping the glass on to the ground watching it brake.

"You should tell your brother" Matt said to his girlfriend as, he moved his hands away from her. "His not my brother." Elena said as she looked up, into Damon's cold blue eyes. "And who would want to be your brother, that's why Jeremy keeps leaving you." Damon said as, he tried to get out of his chair, but Elena stood before everyone.

"How can you stand here and make a fool of yourself, as your father purse his heart out to my mother." Elena said as, she started to walk out of the room with a smirk on her face, she didn't care for Damon's childish ways and she knew he didn't want this wedding to happen, but Elena had a plan. A plan so sweet that they would all burn into flames.

**X**

**Thanks for reading**

**If you would like another chapter plz fav, follow and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Saints and Sinners

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

Summery:

Elena is not like most teenage girls in mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and her boyfriend the golden boy matt was always busy with his friends and putting her last. Elena always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her dark prince Damon. (Delena)

X

* * *

**Saints and Sinners**

_Chapter 3_

Elena sat on her mother's bed, watching her look at the new ring on her finger like a child at a candy shop. "You honestly believe you've changed in the few days you've know Ed?" Elena asked her mother so sweetly as, she picked up her hand to have a better look at the diamond that lay's on her finger. "he brings out the good in me, Elena its like the way Matt brings out the good in you" her mother tried to explain to her daughter, but Elena couldn't help but think about how much the ring must have cost Ed and how sad it well be when he well have to go back to the shop and asks for his money back. Elena started to smirk of the though of their relationship braking apart.

"Let me tell you something. People don't change overnight." She told her mother as; she picked up the cup of tea on the bedside table. "Have you spoken to Damon, dinner last night was horrible" her mother said as, she left the bed to look at herself in the mirror, Elena and her mum never really acted as If they where to different ages. Elena watched as, her mother started to brush her short brown hair as Elena started to wonder what it would be like to be like her mother, she wasn't born into a family with money like she was and her brother, she wondered what it would be like to be poor. "Elena have you?" her mother asked as, she turned around and in that second Elena's mother didn't look old at all.

"Last time I saw him, he was taken a blond girl to his room and a couple hours she left and he was drunken mess" Elena said as, she started to think about the night. "Have you seen my phone?" Jeremy asked as, he dropped onto the big bed, as he lined beside Elena. "Nope and I'm sure nobody would call you anyway" Elena said as, she hit her brother on the head. Jeremy started to smile at his sister as, he watched his sister evil smirk come right off her beautiful face. "Well I'm sure my girlfriend Bonnie would want to call me" he said to his sister as, her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her brother finely found himself a girlfriend and now he was rubbing it in her face.

"Well I see your new lover at Katherine's Halloween party tomorrow?" Elena asked as, she looked into her brothers brown eyes, hoping to see the fair in them but she found nothing. "Sure, well be their. I might take Damon and Stefan with me" Jeremy said as Elena started to roll her golden eyes, she hated the name 'Damon' now, she believed that everybody was talking about him and hated the fact that everybody cared about poor little Damon. "Whatever" she said as, she slowly walked out of her mother's room.

X

Damon was at the bar with two girls that seemed like fun when he first saw them at the end of the club, but now that they were right in front of him. They looked uglier and sounded like death. As he drank his brandy his perfect blue eyes saw the most beautiful girl in the world and in that moment he knew he would leave the two girls he met at the bar to speak to the girl on the other side of the club.

The more he walked over to her, the more beautiful she become, he noticed her look over at him and he knew she liked him; by the way she quickly put her hands into her brown hair. "Hey Damon right?" the girl asked so nicely but Damon couldn't keep his eyes of her hot pink lipstick on her lips. "Yeah. Katherine right?" he asked as, he looked up at the young girl in front of him, who was giggle so sweetly. "yeah Elena's friend" she told him as, she touched his shoulder, she couldn't believe that he was talking to her, but no way in hell was she going to fuck up this moment.

"Let's not talk about Elena, my place or yours?" he asked as, he took her soft hand into his. Katherine moved into Damon as she whispered "mine" as a smirk came over his face and they both walked out of the club. But little did Damon know that dark green eyes was watching him from far, as the unknown person from the back of the club phone started to ring, he answered it. "What do you want?" the voice shouted down the phone. "No. I couldn't find Damon anywhere" the greened eyed guy said as, he hanged up the phone and started to walk over to the exit.

As Damon picked up the young girl as, she opened the door, she giggled with joy that her first time would be with Damon. The guy of every girls dream in mystic falls. As he dropped Katherine onto her bed, he noticed all the photos of her and Elena from when they where younger and from teens all over the walls watching him. "What's wrong?" she asked him as, she started to notice the cold look he was given to the girl with golden eyes in the photos. "Nothing" he said as he turned his head and then started to kiss her neck as, she closed her big brown eyes.

Damon started to slowly pull off her red dress and as, he did he found himself kissing her body from head to toe. 2 minutes later Katherine was know longer a saint if that was what she called herself, she had sinned but it wasn't like she lost out, she was having rough, passionate sex with Damon Salvatore and it wasn't inside her head it was really happening but why did Katherine feel like he was thinking of somebody else the whole time?

Damon laid in bed with a girl, who wasn't who he wanted and she wasn't as beautiful as the girl he imaged in his head when he was at the night club, Katherine was nothing.

X

Elena was in her room on the phone to her boyfriend, hoping he would tell her what he had planned to wear to Katherine's Halloween party, but the topic was different from what she had in mind. "Matt but we have been together forever" Elena said down the phone as, a tear came down her face.

_Were daddy's little princes showing emotions?_

"Matt you have no right to speak to me like this, you're the one who cheated on me, I have forgiven you so many times and you was lucky to have me!" she shouted down the phone with angry. Elena was a girl of her word and her parents made her promise to stay with Matt when he did her wrong, so she did but Elena was not so sweet or kind anymore. "Fine, theirs no me and you anymore. I'm don't talking about how, I haven't had sex with you yet, you should really be calling it making love if its with somebody you love, but that just shows that you never really cared for me" she said sweetly as, she hanged up the phone and started to walk over to the mirror where she found her brother standing at the door.

She turned around slowly and sent him a quick fake smile. "Didn't anybody tell you, how rude it was for somebody to listen to people on the phone" she said as, she turned around and started to brush her long hair. "You don't need Matt you're a beautiful, strong, independent girl" Jeremy said as, he started to walk into his little sister room, he saw her body become weaker and weaker by the second as, she drooped on to the ground crying. He was so shocked with what he had just found, Elena was the type of girl to hide her heart, but hear she was on the ground with her heart beside her on the ground broken.

"I loved him" she whispered as, she laid her head on his chest, her tears was falling like rain coming down from the sky. He couldn't help but hold her tightly like a baby as she pureed her heart out to him. Elena's mother stood beside her children as she watched her youngest show something that nobody thought she had. A heart.

_Was this the being of a happy family?_

X

**The next day**

Damon walked into the silent house, thinking he would find Jeremy on the phone to his new girlfriend, Stefan reading a book the boring guy he is and Elena smirking away with her evil plans as their parent acted as children believing that they was in love, but he found Jeremy setting with his sitter at the table eating breakfast, Elena looked almost lost and cold inside her golden eyes, as their mum and Ed watched over them both with worry and Stefan playing with his food. "Who died?" Damon asked as, he walked into the kitchen, Elena looked up at Damon and she find a spark in his eyes, one that she though Matt once had, as she started to cry again, Jeremy started to hug his sister. "Where was you last night Damon?" his father asked as, he watched his oldest son pure wine into glass and put it to his small lips, closing his eyes. Once he removed the glass from his lips he started to speak. "Well, I met a young girl at the club and well you should know what happened after that" Damon said as, he sent his father a wink.

But before he could put his lips back to his white wine, it was Elena's hands, she looked at the glass like her whole life was inside it, Jeremy looked at his sister with a look that said don't even think about it, but Elena's lips has never been shy to wine. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinking?" Damon asked the golden girl who drank his wine. "Well today, I'm celebrating, so why shouldn't I start early?" she told the blue eyed boy as; she gave him them empty glass and sent her brother a quick smile. "why should I set around crying al day?" she asked her mother as, she kissed the top of her head and started to walk off, it was almost like the wine had woken her up inside. As Elena got to the other side of the room her tears started to begin again.

_No matter where you run. _

_You just end up running into yourself._

2 hours later and Elena was with her friends getting ready for the Halloween party. Daddy's little princes looked into the mirror, hoping to not find the broken girl that she has become, but she looked amazing as always, she had a short white nurse costume on and hat on her head, her long brown hair was tied up so everybody could see her long neck, Elena had black high heels on that made her long legs even longer than normal. "So how do, I look?" Elena asked as, her dark red lipstick finely was on her lips, she gave her friends a wink and then started to giggle. "Your one hot nurse" Katherine said as, she turned around in her not so school uniform, hoping nobody noticed how hard she was trying to get noticed by Damon at her own party.. "Why didn't you just wear your normal uniform "Caroline joked, as she turned around in her Minnie mouse dress and ears.

As they walked down the stairs to find people partying inside Katherine house, before she even came down the stairs. Elena hoped she wouldn't find Matt tonight because she wouldn't know what to with herself, everybody was their for here and given her shoulder to cry on but she couldn't help thinking that she's cried too much. Elena sat at the bar hoping to find nobody she knew tonight, a young man came over to her, he sat beside her didn't say a word as Elena watched the guy thinking he was brave. "nice outfit" the devil said as, he took his mask off , showing his face. "Damon what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked up the glass of brandy. "I was invited" he explains and then he started to speak aging.

"I hared about you and Matt, I'm sorry" he told the girl with the golden eyes, she turned around to face him as slowly whispered. "Je veux vas te faire encule soir 'into his ear, as he slowly took the brandy from her hands. 'je vais vous faire hurler mon nom' Damon whispeared back as, Elena looked up into his blue eyes 'you speak french ?' she asked with a smirk as, damon sent her one back. 'être gentil avec moi, être doux et gentil, oh enfer! Qui suis-je plaisantais' elena told him as, she took his hand. 'be gentle with me, be sweet and kind, oh hell! who am i kidding' damon said repeting what she had just told him english as, they started to walk towards katherines bedroom. 'oui' she Mumbled as, she pushed him onto her friends bed.

"I would never hurt you" Damon said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Damon started to unbuttoned her dress at the front, they didn't notice at first when the door opened wide, but they did notice when they heard Katherine shout. "Get out of my room and leave Elena alone!" the voice was cold and made Damon remove his hands from his soon to be step sister. "Oh you don't like to share?" Damon asked as Elena moved away from him. "You told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world" Katherine said as she looked into his blue eyes that was cold as ice. "What? I don't understand" Elena mumbled as, she finely got herself together and stood beside Damon, she didn't move away from and he noticed it.

"Elena you just got out of a break up and he moved to you, he thinks your easy" Katherine explained as, she gave Damon a cold look. "No. I though you was easy Katherine" Damon said as, Caroline walked into the room. "tell me, I just heard wrong" Caroline said as she stood beside Katherine. "Katherine you had sex with Damon?" Elena asked as she moved, so she could stand in front of her friend. She didn't even turn back at Damon and he felt that he lost her. "He told me, I was special and that he wouldn't hurt me, he made me think he loved me, but I guess. I was wrong because he was to busy with you" Katherine said as she started to cry, Elena turned around to face Damon who couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Elena asked as she pushed him. "Was you!" she shouted. "Its not like you're my girlfriend, I shouldn't have to tell you who I had sex with" Damon explain as, a smirk came across his face. "You knew she was my friend. You could have told me" she said as she slapped Damon, when he looked back at Elena he saw the snake that she was, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend or honesty she wanted somebody to take her mind of matt and she did, but now that things didn't go her way she started to be the bitch she was. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked as, he walked into the room with; Klaus, kol, Stefan and Elijah slowly following behind.

Elena looked at her brother and then back to Damon. "Nothing, Damon was just going home" Elena said coldly, Damon moved towards Elena and tried to grab her hand as, she pushed him away. "You're the devil, I well never forgive you for hurting Katherine" Elena said as, she cold feel the eyes watching her and Damon. As he started to walk toward the door to leave the party that didn't seem so fun, he said his last words for the night. "Well I am dressed as the devil, who could ever love the devil." He whispered as, he went into the dark.

_You should have known to expect anything from anyone; the devil was once an angel._

_X_

**Thanks for reading**

**If you would like another chapter plz fav, follow or review **

_X_

_TRNSLATE :_

Je veux vas te faire encule soir 'into – **I WANT TO FUCK YOU TONIGHT**

je vais vous faire hurler mon nom – **I WELL MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME**

'être gentil avec moi, être doux et gentil, oh enfer! Qui suis-je plaisantais **-be gentle with me, be sweet and kind, oh hell! who am i kidding.**

oui'- **yes**


	4. Chapter 4

Saints and Sinners

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

**Summery:**

Elena is not like most teenage girls is mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and her boyfriend the golden boy matt was always busy with his friends and putting her last. Elena always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her dark prince Damon. (Delena)

X

**Saints and Sinners**

_A glass of brandy for breakfast? What a way to start the day._

Damon sat at the table inside his room, drinking his last bottle of brandy. He didn't seem to car about how the fast the time was coming, as he took one last look at his glass he could see his whole life before him, he would be the old guy that sleeps around and then goes home and drinks some brandy wounding wear his young days went. He could hear his bedroom door slowly open but he, didn't turn around to see who came inside, he knew it wouldn't be the real person he wanted it to be, so he couldn't find it in him to turn.

"So Damon what a party?" his younger brother said as, he sat beside him at the table, following his brothers eyes to the window, watching life go by. "Do you want to talk about Katherine?" Stefan asked as, he picked up the empty brandy bottle and started to laugh, he knew Damon liked to drink mostly when he was on a low but this time, he looked much different, like it was a different type of low. "What would I have to say about her?" Damon said as, he rolled his blue eyes and started to drink from glass, he knew his brother wanted to asks him something, but it wasn't about Katherine. He wanted to ask him something that he knew might upset Damon, so he started of with a warm and his big brother knew the game he was trying to play. "Just asks the real question" Damon said after he put his his glass back down, as he didn't their was a droup left of brandy and nobody really understood why it went so fast but Damon.

"What happened between you and Elena?" Stefan asked as, he whispered Elena's name hoping his brother wouldn't become angry, he watched his big brother hand started to shake at her name like, he couldn't get her out of his mind now but why? "Nothing, she is going to be are evil stepsister soon and she was just pointing that out last night, but anyway we have school." Damon said as, he got of the chair and walked into the bathroom, but he couldn't run away from the lie he told his brother.

_The truth well come back and haunt you._

As Damon walked into the bathroom, he found himself standing in front of girl with golden eyes; she was in full uniform and didn't show any skin, what made only your imagination run wild. Her long grey skirt was up to her knees, with her black laced tights and her white fitted shirt and also red tie made Damon lost for words.

"we need to talk" Elena said sweetly as, moved away from him, as she noticed his eyes stock on her dark red lipstick on her lips. "About?" he said once he noticed her walk back towards the other side of the room, where she started to fix the curls in her hair in front of the mirror. "Well the holidays are over now and it's back to school for us, things change. Katherine is one of the popular girls at are school and after your little trick at her party, she well try and get revenge on you." Elena explain as, she didn't move away from the mirror, she just started to fix hair even more, why did she even leave from her room if she didn't think her hair was finished. "And why would you tell me this Elena?" he said as, he walked over to the bubble bath that was waiting for him. "your going to be my brother soon, so you cant be a big loser at school, you have to have friends and not let Katherine get to you because of your games." Elena said as, she started to think about her friend and how she acted last night at her party towards her. "She was horrible when you left" she whispered.

But Damon didn't seem to hair a ward. He pulled his bottoms and top off, not caring that Elena was standing in the room. "I see you're not shy?" Elena explain when, he saw him go inside his bath, she didn't feel out of place, but she knew that she should have. "Well never was you" he told the golden girl as; he closed his eyes and started to think about what the day had to offer him. As he opined his blue eyes he watched Elena typing on her phone like something horrible has happened. "What's wrong with you?" Damon asked as, he looked over at the girl who looked angry. "Well as you know I'm not happy that are parents are getting married just as much as you" she said as, Damon started to smile. "My mum just texted I tell me she's getting married 5 days, who has 5 days to get a wedding ready. I don't understand" Elena said as, she started to put her hands on her head. "What are you going to do?" Damon asked as he started to think about his father getting married it made him want a glass of brandy but sadly he drank it all. "I don't know, but my mother is not getting married. I wont let her" Elena said as, she walked out of the bathroom leavening Damon in his hot bath.

_All Damon needs is some TLC_

X

School hours:

Elena stood beside her friends watching them gossip about the girls in their English class, as daddy's little prices couldn't help but think about her mother getting married. "Elena you know your stepbrother, do you think I could have his number" Katherine asked as she went into her phone. "Oh Damon's phone broke last night" Elena tried to explain why she wouldn't give the number. "I was on about Stefan Elena. I don't know why you even talk to Damon" Katherine said as, she rolled her brown eyes. "Maybe because his father is marrying my mum and Stefan wouldn't want you to call him." Elena said coldly as, she turned into her locker, so she could look at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong Elena? Scared I would get to that brother before you do? You know it sick that you're welling to have sex with you brother." Katherine said as, she started to laugh at her friend. Caroline just want to run away and hide, she hated when her best friends would fight.

"No guy would ever want to be with somebody as, easy as you. You think your so grown Elena because you mother never loved you and your father got married to many times and forgot you and don't get me started to on your brother, so you sit around at bars drinking your life away hoping to find your self some guy, you don't even care about because your easy." Katherine said as, she pulled Elena toward her; daddy's little princes looked her right in her eyes and started to speak. "Your only mad because you liked matt, he asked me out, you liked Damon, he wanted to be with me, you like Stefan? Are you scared that his not going to want you?" Elena asked as, she started to laugh at her ex- friend.

Katherine pushed Elena into her locker and hit her across the face, when she hit Elena in the face she started to pull Katherine's hair making her scream. Once she finely moved from locker because Katherine couldn't hit her, she pushed her to grand, making Katherine trip Elena to the ground with her foot. Caroline started running for the first persons she could find, who would be able to stop her friends from fighting. That's when she noticed Jeremy and Damon walking across the hall way. "Jeremy, Damon help me! Elena and Katherine are fight like really badly" Caroline said as, she started to pull Damon's towards them and Jeremy followed behind. "Look!" Caroline pointed at her friends fighting on the ground like animals. People was standing around them videoing, taking photos and screaming at the girls who couldn't care. Jeremy ran towards the girls pushing people out of the way, as Damon slowly behind, that's when he saw Elena punch Katherine Elena the face.

_Crazy girl fight at school. I hope nobody breaks a nail._

Jeremy quickly pulled Elena by the arm, before Katherine could start again and pushed her towards Damon. "Oh look you have your brothers to save you?" Katherine said as, she stood alone in front of Jeremy. Damon was holding tightly on to Elena's arm making her not able to fight again. "Everybody go away!" Caroline shouted as, they all started to moved she noticed Stefan and Klaus coming over to the where she stood, watching Damon not letting go of Elena, Jeremy blocking Katherine's way to his sister. "Explain?" Jeremy said as, he turned around to face his sister. "That bitch attacked me!" she shouted with angry and mostly pain because of the Damon's hold on her. "Elena is a whore, she was with matt and soon as, they break up she jumps on the first guy that speaks to her, who his little Damon trying to be the hero. Don't you get you can't be together? It's wrong your brother and sister?" Katherine said as, she looked down at Damon's hand as, he slowly moved away from Elena.

"Did you have sex with my sister?" Jeremy asked as, he walked towards Damon, and in that moment Jeremy couldn't help himself, in his eyes their was no light. "You think my sister is one of them girls that you fuck with?" Jeremy asked as, he waited for Damon to answer. "I didn't fuck your sister!" Damon shouted as, he walked closer to Jeremy so it felt like it was only them there. "But I wont say, I didn't want to" Damon said as, he started to smirk in his friends face. Elena watched her brother face become red and she knew what was going to happen next. "Stop Jeremy!" she shouted as, she quickly pushed Damon out of the way, so she could face her brother, but as he went to hit somebody. He hit air because Damon pulled her into his arms just in time. "Are you stupid?" Damon asked as, he looked at Elena shock. "Only if you are" she said coldly as, she walked toward her next class.

_You can't hide from desire_

X

School was over but that didn't mean the drama ended Jeremy and Damon didn't say one word to each other and Elena couldn't even look at Jeremy, Stefan stock beside his brother Damon and he wasn't going to just let him be alone. As the sat at the table in Damon's bedroom, drinking a cup of tea as, their was no brandy or wine inside the house. "So nothing happened between you and Elena?" Stefan asked as he looked at his brother, he looked almost lot. "Nothing, but that didn't mean. I didn't want it to " Damon said as he looked at his tea and started to laugh, this would have been the last thing he would drink, maybe he would have tea on his death bed, but not now or was he already dead inside. "She must hate me" Damon said as, he looked down onto his shoes. "You're so wrong, she likes you. I can see it in the way she let you hold her down when she was fighting. The way she looked at you when you touched her arm, pulling her into yours. Saving her from getting hit after she saved you. Damon I think she loves you without even knowing" Stefan tried to explain to his brother but, Damon tried to laugh it off.

"She couldn't love me." Damon said as, he started to laugh again at the thought that she could. "Really. Why because you can't love? When you first met her at that bar, when Jeremy wanted to meet us up their with all the guys, you couldn't keep your eyes off her. You liked her because she didn't even look back at you and you wanted her to and when father said that he was marrying her mum your face dropped because you knew you could never have her if they did. You hated matt because she was dating him and you only had sex with Katherine because she was the closeted of been Elena" Stefan said as, he moved out of his chair and started to walked toward his brother. "I love her" Damon whispered. "Now go and tell her" Stefan said as, he touched his brothers shoulder. "I can't "Damon said as, he started to look around the room for a bottle of brandy. "Take a risk. If the outcomes isn't what you expected, at least you can say you tried" Stefan said as, he watched his brother face start to light up.

_Does Damon want his fairy tale?_

X

Damon walked into the bar where, most rich teens go to because; it's opened most of the time and didn't care about their age, its all about how much money they had. He looked all over the place for her and yet he found her with a guy, wait this guy he has seen before. Blond hair, blue eyes and perfect smile, she was speaking to her ex boyfriend Matt but why? As Damon turned to walk away he found himself stopped by small hands, as he turned around Elena stood in front of him, with a smile on his face. "I need you" she said as, she pulled him over to wear their was no music. "Elena what's wrong?" Damon asked trying to act stupid. "I want you to use your charm and seduce my mother, so I can stop the wedding." Elena explained as, everything Damon wanted to tell her went out of the window. "And how well I do that?" he asked daddy's little princes. "Make her fall in love with you; I know you can do it. You make everybody think their special. I just need you to do your magic on my mother, when she comes back from holiday" Elena said as a smirk came across her face.

"Are you in?" Elena asked him as; she touched his shoulder just the way Stefan did, when they had their chat. "I would do anything for you" he said to her as, he sent her a smirk that matched hers.

_And evil takes a human form in Elena Gilbert._

**x**

**Thanks for reading**

**If you would like another chapter pl fav, follow**


	5. Chapter 5

Saints and Sinners

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

Today was a busy day everybody had to do something for the wedding that was coming up. Stefan had to make sure the rings where with him and safe, Elena had to make sure the dresses and suits was here, Jeremy had to make sure the church was going to look perfect on the big day and Damon had to make sure the cake was here. Doesn't that sound easy? Stefan watched his big brother walking over to his stepmother to be, he was sweet to her, and Stefan just knew by the way his brother body moved across the room. Stefan noticed Elena walking towards the kitchen to where Damon stood beside her mother, but Damon didn't even look back at her, his eyes was locked on his soon to be mother.

Elena sat beside Stefan and gave him kiss on the check, so what has changed he though. Why was the most angry people in are family happy and why? Elena started to giggle and Stefan as she noticed the worry look on his face. "Why do you care so much about what your brother does?" Elena asked as, she started to look at her nails, thinking about the last time she got them done. "Why do you care about Damon and Stefan?" Jeremy asked as, sat beside his little sister watching her body turn cold at his words. "Their going to be are family." Elena said as, she turned to face him. "I'm sure things well change, once mum finds about you and lover boy at Katherine's party" Jeremy said as he rolled his big brown eyes. "Then I'm sure mum would love to know that you nearly hit me" Elena said as, she started to get out of her chair. "You can't tell mum" Jeremy said, but Elena was already walking out of the kitchen and that's when Stefan noticed the look on his Damon's face once she left the room.

The bright pink walls called in Elena inside; it was the one place she called home. Her father was out working or with his new wife, so he never had time for her anymore and that broke her heart, her mother never really cared for her and she was soon to be married to Ed and now she was starting to dislike her brother, how did her world turn inside out? She though, as she sat on big heart sized bed. She looked down at her phone and noticed that she still didn't change her home page, it was still a photo of her and Matt, they looked so young and so happy, now the years have come to get her and she has been left alone in the cold.

Elena started to go down her photo albums on her phone and that's when she noticed, she had more photos of Matt than she had of herself, the more she went down the more she saw of her and Katherine. A tear started to come down her check when she saw a photo her as baby in her mothers arm, she could see she was loved and the man beside her was her father and she knew they was in love. Elena hared her door knock but she didn't feel to talk to her brother, so when it knocked again she started to get angry. "Jeremy why don't you just go away!" Elena shouted as, she pulled her door open.

A smile came across her face, when she noticed it wasn't her brother, but it was her father and he had a big teddy beer for her. "Daddy!" she screamed as, she pulled him in for hug, it was hug much needed. A tear came down both their faces as; she told her dad how much she loved him. After a couple of minutes Elena was sitting beside her father and her mother in the kitchen alone, and her world felt like it was coming to end.

She could hear her mum's tears starting to become louder and louder as, her father spoke he words become slower and Elena thought she was losing it. "I know this is hard for you both, but I wanted you both to know the truth" he father said as, he took her hand, she couldn't help but think that this could be the last time she touches he fathers warms hands. "Dad tell me your joking" Jeremy said as, he walked into the room, he heard every word maybe more clear than Elena as, she stood their. She was lost and she just wanted to be found.

Jeremy could see Elena just wanted to break down and cry, but know that she knew everything, not one tear came down her face, what mad Elena turn cold as ice? He thought as, he watched her just look down at her hands that touched her father. "You're leaving me" Elena mumbled and that's when everybody looked down at her, like she was a baby who said her first word. "You know, I don't want to, but god has a different plan for me" her dad said as, he kissed her check. "Your father wasn't busy at work or wife his wife. He was in hospital trying to get better and that's when he found out that it was only getting worse" Elena's mum said as more tears came down her face. "How long have you got?" Elena asked as, she started to move out of her set, she didn't want to stay in this room anymore. She couldn't take it. "A week, maybe less" her father said as he looked down on the ground.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as, Elena turned around "you have Lung Cancer, why are you sorry? Because you won't get to see me grow up? "Elena said as she started to run to her bedroom, the one place that felt like home. But once she got their she was not alone, her knew charming friend was sitting on her bed with his arms wide open for her, she could see In his eyes the worry he felt but yet she still seemed to not want his hugs or his wise words. "Talk to me" Damon said as, he touched her small hers, the way her father did a couple of minutes go. "What can I say? I feel nothing. Why would I? Its not like my father has really spent any time with me, and his only made it easier for you to flirt with my mother." Elena said as she to look at her self in the mirror.

"Elena I'm not sure if this is a good Idea" Damon said as, he watched her look at herself in the mirror like she was a monster. "Damon don't be stupid" she said coldly as she started to fix the curls in her hair, she didn't turn once at him, maybe because she knew he would know that she was lying about her feelings once he looked into her eyes or but she knew deep down she didn't want to push him away, not now when she needs him the most, somebody has to take her mind of the crazy life she believes that she has.

_As the rain came with the tears of others, the planning for the wedding was started to fall down on to the ground._

**Thanks for reading**

**If you would like another chapter plz fav, follow or review **


	6. Chapter 6

Saints and Sinners

**YOU MUST KNOW:**

Nobody is supernatural in this story

It's a delena story but starts of as an Elena and matt

Jeremy is older than Elena

Damon goes school

Elena and Jeremy's mum and dad are not dead

Everybody in this story is rich

Mystic falls is a rich town not poor

Bad words well be told in this story

Drugs and sex well be used in this story

Sorry if I spell anything wrong and I hope you can still read what is happing.

X

**Summery:**

Elena is not like most teenage girls is mystic falls, she never had the love she wanted from her mother and father, her big brother was never around and her boyfriend the golden boy matt was always busy with his friends and putting her last. Elena always acted older than her age, going to bars and meting older guys, but what happens when daddy's little princes finds her dark prince Damon. (Delena)

X

**Saints and Sinners**

Elena sat beside the hospital bed watching her father sleep, sleep so sweetly like a child. Her small warm hands touched her father cold skin, it was cold as ice. A tear came down her face when she started to think about the seconds going slowly away taken his life with them.

It was six days ago when Elena's father first spoke to them the truth about his life, nobody could handle it at first, there was tears and sadness going around the house, Ed couldn't understand the pain that Elena's mother was feeling, and nobody could but her children. Their parents hand undying love. They was each other's first love and from what I here you never forget your first love and it always ends badly.

Elena's parents broke up after their car crash happened when Elena was a 3 years old and Jeremy was 4. They didn't understand what happened in the car because they was only baby's, but there was a dark secret about that car crash that only their parents new about and that's why they ended up breaking apart, but that dent mean that Elena and Jeremy's parents didn't get jealousy over each other's new lovers.

As Elena's fathers little golden eyes opened, he noticed matching eyes looking at him, he could feel the pain that the girl was going through and he didn't like it. She felt week and that was something he didn't want his children to ever feel. He quickly looked down to where her warm hands touched him, as a tear came down his face, he was breaking apart and there was nothing he could do. He was like a phone that use to work and now couldn't do anything and now a new one well be needed.

"I'm going to get the doctor" Elena said as, she started to move from her chair, as she walked over to the door, she turned her head what made her long brown her drop to the left side of her face. "I love you dad" she said as a smile came across her face as, she started to walk to the doctor. As Elena walked around the hospital looking for a doctor, she noticed Damon and Stefan walking towards her with flowers. "Elena, how are you?" Stefan asked as he gave her a hug, they haven't seen Elena or Jeremy in days as they have been sleeping at the hospital waiting for their father to come out, once again. "I'm fine" Elena said as, she took the flowers out of their hands. "How's your father?" Damon asked as he sent Elena a quick smile. "His fine, he just woke up. I'm looking for Doctor but, I just can't find one:" Elena explained as she went to set down on the closes chair she could fine.

Damon started to laugh as, he pointed at one of the doctors that was standing at her father's door all that time. "I think you need your sleep" Damon said as he sat beside her. "Your mum has been visiting the house a lot, why don't you?" Stefan asked as, he sat on the other side of her, waiting for her to speak. "I want to be here for my father, he might need me." Elena said as she put her head on Stefan's shoulder and started to mumble. "I don't want him to die" Elena said as she started to cry.

X

After couple of minutes of crying and speaking her heart out, Elena was back in the hospital room showing her father the flowers the boys have got him, she watched her mother holding his hand like she didn't want to let go and it hurt Elena. Nobody is ready for the death of him; nobody is ready for the death of their lover or parent. "Daddy is there anything you need?" Elena asked as, she walked closer to his bed. "There is one thing, I want. I want your mother to take me back and marry me before I die" he said as he turned his head to look at her mother and as, he did he started to speak. "Well you marry me? Sorry I can't go down on one knee, but well you? We have had are ups and are downs. I love you and I know it's real. I have married woman before, but nobody can replace you" he said as he watched a tear full down the woman he loves face. "I well marry you" she said without thinking about her husband to be. Damon smirk started to show once he noticed what has happened in front of his eyes, as he went look at the girl he loves, he noticed no smirk, no smile. Just tears coming down her face. "What about my father? Did you ever love him?" Stefan asked as, his big brother wasn't asking anything.

"She doesn't love your father, it was always going to be dad" Jeremy said as he walked inside the room and gave Damon a quick look off death. "Maybe you should leave" Elena said as, she noticed her brother looking at Damon. "Well I don't have to play nice anymore, it's not like I want my father to be with that slut anyway" Damon said as, he walked out of the room with Stefan slowly following behind him.

_I guess nobody told Elena or her family, but nobody wants to die alone._

**Thanks for reading **

**If you would like another chapter plz follow, review or fav.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Damon sat alone at the bar with his thoughts of what happened yesterday at the hospital, he knew that he should be happy that woman his father loved more than anything in the world did not feel the same for his farther, but he was left with nothing. Damon wasn't happy about what had happened but he wasn't sad. The music played loudly to his ears he wouldn't have been able to hear a word even if somebody wanted him to he was stuck and didn't know his way out. he sat at the bar watching his phone ring for the second time. "what does that bitch want know" he though as he saw in a bold font Elena's name as she started to ring again and again. Damon slowly picked up his brandy and put it to his lips as he watched a woman walked up to wear he was sitting, he was shocked that anybody would come over to him he knew the face he was showing at the bar was not welcoming at all.

"are you going to answer that?" she asked. he knew this voice, he knew it like he heard it just the other day, as he turned to find the face to the voice that he had just heard. "Katherine" he said. Damon sounded like he had something stuck down his throat. you shouldn't talk to the enemy he told himself as he watched her put her small hands on his shoulders. "Damon she's a user and always has been. now your father is out of the picture, watcher her treat you like you was something on the bottom of her perfect LV shoes" Katherine said sweetly. she didn't speak to him like somebody angry or mad she almost sounded like _Elena. "_what are you talking about?" he asked her trying to act stupide.

"you shouldn't lie to me, I'm the only person who understand you. you love her Damon but she doesn't feel the same." Katherine said as she moved her small hands away from him and over to his drink. "you shouldn't drink when you have a broken heart. you should get revenge" she said coldly Katherine sweet little voice was gone and she was speaking to him with no care, she wanted something and Damon was going to help her get it. "Katherine your wrong. why would a guy like me like a school girl like Elena who cares for nobody." Katherine's smirk was starting show. "do you want to play a game?" she asked as her hand dropped to his leg. "what did you have in mind?" he said as looked down to find her hands moving up and down his legs, but he didn't tell her to stop he just went back to his drink and heard every little word that came out of her perfect shinny pink lips.

two hours later and Elena was sitting at café. she was never into them much as a kid, but today she wanted to visit the one she would go to every Friday with her father. she ordered the same old thing. "could I get a hot chocolate and a cookie " she said as she pointed at the cookie she wanted. Elena laughed at herself when she noticed that she never really had breakfast or any type food, she always had a sweet tooth for anything with sugar in it. As she walked over to the sit where she sat with her father, she noticed a guy already their. Elena wasn't annoyed once she noticed the person sitting in the place where she hoped would be free.

"Matt?" she said as she stopped beside him. Elena watched his perfect blue eyes look up at her. "Elena please sit with me" he said as he moved his laptop out of the way. "thanks how are you and your family?" she asked him as she broke her cookie in half. "their good. my sister moved out with her boyfriend and my mum is with her new lover in her other house. I'm good doe. I got into the college I wanted so things are great. what about you?" he asked as he watched her push the other half of the cookie towards him. "was that a smile?" she said as she watched him cover his face and started to laugh. she loved his laugh at one point of her life. she couldn't help but think that maybe the world wanted her to be with Matt again or they wouldn't be in the same place right now.

"my mum is marrying my dad again. the doctors are saying his getting better, Jeremy got into the college he wanted and me? well I got a summer job at the book publisher company a few minutes away from here" she said as she put on a fake smile like the golden boy didn't know her inside out. "I know when your hiding something from me" he explained once he noticed her put on her black sunglass. the sun wasn't in the café, only a fool wouldn't know she was crying under their. "talk to me" he said sweetly as he moved his softs hands on top her hands. Matt was the last person she wanted to talk to about her feeling. Damon was first on the list of people she trusted and when she needed him he wouldn't answer the phone. "its my dad. what if he dies. what if my mum marries him, she well be broken" she said he could her the tears just wanted to come out and for once in his life he knew that she had a heart.

"he well be fine. you mum knows what she's doing" he said as he watched her put her head on his shoulder. "I missed you" she whispered as she cried on him. "Elena I missed you more." he said as Elena looked up at him, as he moved into kiss her she grabbed the back of his short blond hair pulling it towards so their was no space between. Elena wanted to feel him, feel his skin on hers.

Damon walked into the house drunk as always. he didn't care about half the things that left with Elena and her mother. "where have you been?" Stefan asked as he sat on Damon's bed watching movies. "you know me, everyday is a party. why are you in my room?" he asked as he sat beside his little brother. "dad been talking to ex wife to be, he adopted Elena a couple of weeks ago and he wants to tell her but her mother wont let him. so I'm hiding from him" Stefan explained as the door opened wide. "oh. I have one son hiding and the other drunk" his father said as he walked over to bed where his children sat. "I might be drunk but I'm not stupide. did she adopted me?" Damon asked as he watched his father smile at his sons. "no she didn't. I wouldn't let her. Elena needed a real father so I said I would and now I need to tell her" his father explained as he looked at the channel that Stefan was watching early. "promise me you wont tell her?" their father said coldly to his sons. "we promise" Stefan said as he looked other at his big brother that had the eye of the devil.

"A promise is a comfort to a fool father" Damon told his father as he looked up at his phone were he found six miss calls from Katherine.

thanks for reading.

plz fav, follow or review


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Damon sat park watching the little kids run around like life was full of rainbows and sunshine like when they become older it wont full on them and they well notice that they was always living a lie. he could feel is phone ringing in his jeans pocket yet he still didn't answer he already knew who it was. Damon had secrete to close to his heart. Elena was his new sister maybe not by blood but on paper she was.

he watched the little small girl pick flowers from, flower garden next to the park where the others laughed and run around with no care in the world, probably getting flowers for her mummy or daddy. "Damon?" the sweets voice came from behind him as he turned he found himself staring at one of his biggest problems yet. I cold see pain in her big hazel eyes that looked at me like I was unfinished movie that was full of plots she didn't understand a never ending movie.

"why haven't you been answering my calls?" she says as she walks over to the other sit beside me, I could hear in her voice the worry of asking me what was on her mind. "we have nothing to speak about anymore" I said coldly making me wish I didn't speak to her the way I just did, making me wish I just ran away when I saw her. I might have looked stupid but I wouldn't have been as cold as I feel right now.

"I understand" Elena said as her words replayed in my head as, she watched me think about life and how fast it goes. I cold feel small hands touching mine, but I couldn't find it in me to push her away. "Elena I need to tell you something" I whispered hoping she wouldn't hear so I could tell myself I tried.

for a second he thoughts she didn't hear him but then he noticed the way she moved away from him, the way she looked at him like she was scared of the words that have just came out of his mouth, but then he noticed it wasn't him she was scared of it was his phone, she noticed who was calling him. "I have to go." Damon said as he started to quickly walked away from the park leaving her to set alone.

"I though . I told you not call me! he shouted down the phone, he was angry that she called him making Elena notice but then he knew he should be happy deep down. what was he really going to say to her? he walked towards the small little cafe across the road from the park. "Katherine what was the news you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Damon asked as he sat on the other side of the table watching his frenemy type of the phone like her life was going to come to an end.

"that's not how you treat a friend." she said coldly as she put her phone down as she gave him one of her most fames fake smiles. "where not friends kat" Damon said as he looked around the cafe to see if anybody noticed him come inside. "Oh really? then why are you here" She asked as she pulled her small pink mirror out of her bag, she started to fix the little curls in her hair as she waited for Damon to speak but he didn't say a word. "maybe where not friends but we both don't like Elena with Matt... she belongs with you right? even doe your hiding the fact your father adopted her." she explained as she started to put her cheery lipstick on.

"why would I care about Elena's ex boyfriend" Damon said as a smirk came across his face. why would he care? its not like he has ever really told his feelings for Elena out loud for everybody to hear. "Didn't you know. Elena and Matt are back together." Katherine explained as her smirk became bigger than his. "well it doesn't matter, she was just a little fun, i wanted to fuck her just like I did with you sweetheart" Damon said taken her smirk right of her face. "maybe that's what you tell yourself at night but we both know you like the slut more than you say" she said as she started to move out of her set. "next time we meet, I want a wine not coffee" by the time Damon had thought of something smart to say she was already gone and he was left alone in the cafe.

he felt angry that Elena was back with Matt not because he cared for Elena but because he didn't want anybody to be with her not before himself anyway. Elena was untouched and Damon wanted to break that but their was just way to many secrets in this small little town.

x

thanks for reading.

- plz fav, follow or review


End file.
